Impossible Questions
by wingedwolf1
Summary: This is where The lovely flock answer many impossible questions for me! Starting with the Tootsie Roll Pop question. So Angel, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop?


**I'm BAACK! And guess who with?**

**Angel: Hey FF readers.**

**Me: That's right… I got ANGEL to be my guest star.**

**Angel: You have weird dreams, you know.**

**Me: Yah, whatever. I want to ask you something.**

**Angel: Ask me, I know allllll**

**Me: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?**

**Angel: Uhhhhhh….I don't know…**

**Me: Well let's find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. I do however own a tootsie roll pop.**

I, Maximum Ride was bored out of my air sacs. I had a boatload of candy that Jeb had sent from Canada. Why was Jeb in Canada? I have no clue! He sent me bubble gum, maple syrup candy, and Tootsie Roll Pops.

Fang walked into my room and dove onto my bed with stunning accuracy.

"Hey Fang. What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why he was here.

"Bored" He loved giving one word answers.

"Want some candy?" I shoved a Tootsie Roll pop towards him.

His eyes lit up and he grabbed m wrist and pulled me into the living room where the flock was watching TV. Iggy was hanging upside down off of a recliner, but still facing the TV. Gazzy was lying on the couch, half asleep. Nudge, being the mature 12 year old she is, was sitting the right way in a recliner with her head in her hands. Angel was...gone, then she walked into the living room and sat on the floor, holding a can of Mountain Dew. A commercial for Tootsie Roll pops rolled on the TV screen. You know, the one with the boy and the owl, the famous 'how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie roll pop'. The owl gets to three and then bites it, that one.

I finally got why Fang dragged me here.

"FLOCK LISTEN UP!" I yelled. That got them awake.

"Does anyone know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll pop?" I questioned. Then I looked around. Where did Fang go?

"One… Two …Three… Crunch!" Gazzy said, imitating the owl.

"Nope." Fang countered as he came back into view and tossed each flock member a Tootsie Roll pop. I handed out paper, so they could tally mark their licks.

"Wait. Are we actually bored enough to do this?" Iggy asked

"Yep!" The flock answered.

So it began, but of course everyone wanted to change seats. Fang, Angel, and I got the couch. Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge got separate recliners, and Total, who came out from behind the couch when we wanted a seemingly impossible question answered, was on Angel's lap.

We all started licking our Tootsie Roll pops. To save you from reading a bunch of nothingness, I will tell you a shortened version of our afternoon.

10:00- Started licking

11:00- Total started to complain

12:00-Iggy and Gazzy were whispering about making a bomb with their Tootsie Roll Pops.

12:30- I eliminated Iggy, Gazzy and Total form the competition.

2:00- WE FINISHED! (We finished so late, because we were talking too! Not just licking.) The answer of how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop is: About 800.

"Okay, good job, we now know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop." I said happily.

"Did we seriously waste a whole afternoon on that? Because if we did, I am so excited! We could like make a public service announcement and like tell like EVERYONE. Everyone must be like TONS of people, like the WHOLE world! What would happen if we told like the whole galaxy? Then like aliens would know! I" Nudge's super long rant was cut off by Fang putting his hand over her mouth.

"Okay then. YO IG, WHATS FOR LUNCH!" I yelled.

"Pizza." Iggy whispered as he brought the 'Pizza Hut' boxes into the living room.

**Nudge: This could like be like a HUGE serried where we answer all these impossible questions! LIKE EWMIGOWD! THAT WOULD BE LIKE SOOOOOO AWESOME!**

**Me: One, You took the words out of my mouth, Two, WHERE IS ANGEL!**

**Angel: FOOLED YOU! I used my shape shifting ability MWAHAHAH I CAN RULE THE WORLD!**

**Me: I need another guest star.**

**R&R : ) **


End file.
